Lost souls
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: ¿Son estás las marcas del amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, la historia es mía. Por favor dejen sus reviws si les gusto.

Advertencias: Violencia, escenas fuertes, lenguaje pesado.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Phichit miraba la sala con una sensación de pesadez, la casa de Yuri era bastante bonita, pero la atmosfera como siempre era pesada. Observó una mesita con la foto de la boda, Viktor parecía tan feliz abrazando a Yuri ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

-Phichit ¿pasa algo?

La voz de su amigo lo hizo salir de sus pensamiento, dio un pequeño brincó negando con la cabeza varias veces, de verdad quería ayudar, pero entrometerse podría traer consecuencias horribles. Se acercó de nuevo al sofá dejándose caer, sostuvo la taza de té que le dio su mejor amigo agradeciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- preguntó como si no lo supiera.

El semblante de Yuri había cambiado hace ya un tiempo, ahora parecía más delgado y temeroso, llevaba manga larga pese a que el calor en ese momento era bastante intenso, ya no parecía sonreír, tampoco lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bien, Viktor acaba de ser ascendido en su trabajo.- forzó una sonrisa.

Fingir las lágrimas puede herir a los otros, pero forzar una sonrisa lastima a la víctima, el sol no se puede tapar con un dedo e intentar ignorar los problemas solamente trae desgracias.

-Me alegró.-

La conversación poco a poco se tornaba más incómoda, Phichit quería preguntar, pero sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta clara. Bebió poco a poco el té saboreando las galletas, iba a decir algo más cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió.

-Ya llegue.-

La voz de Viktor resonó por todo el lugar, Yuri se tensó y Phichit se puso de pie. El hombre de cabello blanco miró la escena. -¿Está lista la cena?.- preguntó.

-Vi-Viktor saliste antes… - tartamudeó. –Apenas iba a hacerla ¿quieres un poco de té o una cerveza?- se tensó.

Phichit sin saber en qué momento ya estaba en la puerta. –Yuri… vendré después.-

-Sí… gracias por venir.- fue la única respuesta antes de que el mayor de todos azotara la puerta en su cara.

El moreno estuvo de pie por un rato antes de escuchar un sonido fuerte de dentro, no se movió, entrar sería peor o al menos eso pensaba.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE LA CENA DEBE ESTAR LISTA ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE!- gritó. Su mano azotó encima de la mejilla de Yuri mientras tomaba su cabello. -¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO ÉL AQUÍ? ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE ME ENGAÑAS?- cuestionó antes de azotar al otro de frente a la pared.

El moreno sollozo por el dolor. –Perdón.- intentó excusarse. Los lentes se quebraron sin llegar a romperse del todo, se los quitó limpiándose la sangre. –Perdón ya no me pegues.- rogó.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! Si me hicieras caso no tendría la necesidad de castigarte.- el mayor lo tomó con más suavidad. –No desobedezcas Yuri… sabes que te amo… pero no consentiré que me veas la cara.- murmuro antes de darle un beso.

El otro solo trastabilló mientras iba a la cocina sin limpiarse por miedo de provocar a su marido, porque en su mente todo aquello era merecido, alguien como Viktor que se fijaba en un pequeño cerdo como él tenía la razón… o eso pensaba.


	2. This is love?

**Disclaimer:** La serie no es mía, pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, la historia si es mía.

Advertencia: Violencia, abuso y lenguaje fuerte. También contiene OCC, espero llevar bien un tema delicado como este, por favor dejen su opinión y/o consejos, no tengo beta por cualquier falla también pueden hacérmelo saber ^^

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

Caminó por el pasillo del supermercado, tomó una lata antes de meterla al carrito mientras su marido se encontraba cerca del área de carnes frías comprando algunos filetes para la cena, tenía un poco de calor, pero el suéter que llevaba cubría las marcas de los golpes recibidos la noche anterior.

La vibración en su bolsillo hizo que saliera un poco de sus pensamientos, miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que Viktor no estuviera mirándolo antes de revisar el mensaje de texto que Phichit le mandó.

"¿Estas bien?"

Iba a contestar antes de que el aparató fuera retirado de sus manos, miró al mayor con un poco de miedo. –Y-yo so-solo, es del trabajo.- intentó excusarse.

-Sabes que no me gusta que uses el teléfono cuando sales conmigo.-

La sonrisa de su marido lo calmó un poco, iba a decirle algo antes de recibir una bofetada que lo hizo chocar con la estantería sin alcanzar a derribar nada. –Así que por favor no me hagas castigarte cuando lleguemos a casa.- le pidió con una amabilidad aterradora.

La carne ya estaba en el carrito así que Viktor solamente empujó un poco para ir al siguiente pasillo, Yuri miró a los lados encontrándose solo una mujer que lo miró sorprendida, no permitió que dijera nada antes de empezar a caminar alcanzando pronto al otro.

Viktor pocas veces lo castigaba en público, así que entendió que aquella reacción fue normal, no debía utilizar su teléfono en momentos así de íntimos, lo había arruinado así que tendría que aceptar sumisamente la reprimenda como un buen esposo.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Viktor que mandaba un mensaje, se acomodó en su brazo dispuesto a darle una caricia antes de ser empujado con brusquedad otra vez, ahora sin nadie viéndolo. –Sabes que estoy resolviendo cosas del trabajo.- el tonó frío lo hizo temblar un poco. –Per-perdona.-

Después de pagar fueron al automóvil, los dos se acomodaron mientras Yuri miraba por la ventana. Fue entonces que escuchó su voz. –Sabes que te amo… no me gusta tener que "castigarte" así que por favor no me hagas hacerlo otra vez…- las disculpas siempre eran bonitas, el menor solo asintió sonrojado antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Después de un buen rato en el automóvil por fin llegaron al pequeño colegio, era una escuela primaria donde su hijo estudiaba. Al bajarse los dos miraron a un pequeño muchacho que no se parecía mucho físicamente a ellos corriendo. -¡Yerik!- gritó Viktor tomando a su hijo en brazos.

Yuri solo se acercó para limpiarle la mejilla. –Te he dicho que no juegues en el lodo.- comentó con tranquilidad.

-Deja de tratarlo así… vas a hacer que sea débil o gordo como tú.

Las palabras de Viktor lo hicieron sentirse frio. El menor asintió sin replicar, en momento así Phichit que no estaba con ellos se preguntaba como consiguieron completar la adopción.

-Papi es gordo ~- agregó el niño con una risilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, la historia es mía.

Dejen sus reviews que siempre es agradable leerlas.

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

La primera discusión acalorada terminó con una bofetada, la segunda con un puñetazo y la tercera con gritos de dolor en la cama... pero las palabras dulces que vinieron después de todo ese maltrato fue la razón para que se quedará ahí, después de todo ninguna de sus antiguas parejas había sido tan dulce como Viktor cuando no lo obligaba a castigarlo.

El amor puede ser un arma de doble filo, Phichit lo sabía, por eso intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón aunque jamás parecía escucharlo, se quedaba callado cuando intentaba que razonara alegando con un "él me ama" o "no pasó nada, solo, me caí" Era vergonzoso admitir que tal vez tenía razón y su amor no era correspondido al nivel que creía.

Una vez iba caminando por la calle cuando lo vio a lo lejos, se acercó para encontrarlo besándose con un tipo que parecía extranjero, un viejo amigo de Viktor, pero aunque Chris lo miraba con indiferencia él no pudo alegar, el enfrentamiento terminó como otras veces con su ropa destrozada en el sofá, recordando como su peso le daba asco ¿tal vez era su culpa que su marido no lo deseara como antes?

Amar es sacrificar muchas cosas, su madre siempre le dijo eso, pero estaba tan asustado a veces de quedarse solo, tenían un hijo y las leyes jamás favorecían a las parejas homosexuales ¿podía ensuciar una lucha tan larga solo por sus berrinches? Pero a veces se sentía asfixiado.

-Viktor la cena está lista.

Su voz no tembló esa ocasión, había hecho todo perfecto para él y para sus amigos rusos, pero la respuesta no fue la esperada. Las cosas agridulces no le gustaban, lo olvidó.

La pared, la mesa, el piso y los vidrios, sus amigos al lado, de pie observándolo mientras que su hijo miraba asustado como su "papi" estaba siendo pateado por su padre más grande, la sensación de la sangre con los gritos que le recordaban su inutilidad… quería gritar… o morir… porque no dejaba de amarlo.


	4. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, pero la idea es mía.

Dejen su review que eso siempre anima a los escritores~ Espero que la idea les guste aunque sea un poco cruda, también intento reflejar de la manera más fiel la mentalidad de una víctima de abuso…

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

El color blanco de la habitación en el hospital era relajante. El doctor revisaba suavemente las contusiones que se hizo al "caer accidentalmente" por unas escaleras, suspiró suavemente al conocer la verdad, no era la primera víctima de violencia intrafamiliar que conocía, pero tampoco podía hacer nada si el otro no estaba de acuerdo con denunciar.

Phichit se encontraba con el pequeño hijo del japonés, estaba impaciente por escuchar al médico antes de que Viktor llegara… aquel ruso estaba loco y podía asegurar que si el diagnostico no le gustaba iba a tomar represalias o armar un escándalo.

-Yerik ve a jugar con la tía Yuko.

El niño asintió preocupado mientras avanzaba a donde estaba la mujer con timidez, tenía miedo que su papi estuviera tan mal. La mujer le habló tranquilamente acariciando su cabello para llevarlo a buscar un jugo.

-Doctorr- murmuró. -¿Va a ponerse bien?

-Las heridas del señor Katsuki son bastante profundas… se rompió un par de costillas, tiene varias contusiones… necesita mucho descanso para una recuperación plena.

-Entiendo…

Phichit sabía que iba a ser difícil que el otro dejara de golpear a su amigo, además Yuuri jamás aceptara irse con él por miedo a que lo encuentre con su hijo, las cosas se estaban tornando difíciles y delicadas, tenían que encontrar una solución pronto.

-Doctor.- la voz del ruso resonó por el pasillo. -¿Cómo esta Yuuri?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece. Bueno, aquí ésta otro capítulo de esta historia que aún estoy viendo cómo llevar, espero les guste. Dejen sus opiniones.

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **BY: NewRusherBoy**

Estaba de pie frente al espejo mirando el moretón que rodeaba su ojo, tocó con los dedos muy suavemente para no lastimarse más ¿cómo había llegado a eso? Se preguntó al salir del baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura.

Víctor se acababa de ir dejándolo solo después de haberlo obligado a hacer "eso", se sentía asqueado, ya había vomitado… nunca pensó que llegarían hasta ese punto, pero aun lo amaba y por mucho daño que le hiciera tenía miedo de abandonarlo, de quedarse completamente solo.

Se puso el bóxer con mucha lentitud, le dolía bastante moverse pues Víctor fue muy rudo con él, después de acomodar la ropa interior pasó al suéter color azul marino, planchó con las manos su vientre cerrando un ojo… las patadas tenían ese efecto después de todo, por último cubrió los moretones de sus piernas con el pantalón de mezclilla viendo la nieve caer lentamente por la ventana.

La nieve de la ciudad siempre le gustó, aquel color tan puro le traía recuerdos de los primeros inviernos que pasó con su novio, ahora un esposo ausente que lo maltrataba. Jugar con las bolas de nieve, tomar chocolate caliente, dormir abrazados… ahora el espacio entre ellos era enorme aun durmiendo en la misma cama, claro, si es que Víctor regresaba temprano.

Se sentó con una taza de té viendo como las nubes arremolinadas en el cielo dejaban que el manto blanco del invierno cubriera la ciudad poco a poco, los niños caminaban tomados de la mano, sus pequeños vecinos que antes lo saludaban con alegría, pero ahora parecían tener miedo de su casa… incluso en noche de brujas no habían ido por golosinas.

A veces pensaba en cosas malas, ideas de liberación, pero no podía hacerle eso al hombre que amaba por muy cruel que pudiera llegar ser, de vez en cuando fantaseaba con tenerlo de rodillas, retorciéndose, pidiendo perdón. Aquellas solo eran ilusiones de una mente que estaba cayendo en picada al abismo de la desolación y dolor.

Dio un sorbo lento, su lengua recibía el amargo sabor del té verde que tomaba sin ningún tipo de edulcorante que le diera más sabor que la amargura natural. El reloj de la marcaba que pronto tendría que ir por su hijo.

Amaba tanto al pequeño que habían adoptado hace ya un tiempo, pero desde que aquella historia comenzó el niño también cambiaba, imitaba palabras de su padre Víctor sin embargo también demostraba tenerle miedo cuando lo golpeaba.

Tamborileó con los dedos en la taza mientras pensaba en sus deberes domésticos, en los deseos que tenía de terminar su carrera universitaria aunque el otro estaba en contra, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

**D** **isclaimer:** Yuri on ice no me pertenece, solamente la historia.

 **Advertencia:** La historia contiene abuso, lenguaje fuerte, consentimiento dudoso y violación, aunque no explícitos, se recomienda discreción.

 **N/A:** Los reviews o las reacciones siempre son bienvenidas, recuerden que sentir que la historia les gusta a los lectores siempre da ánimos para seguir. Espero que disfruten la historia, aunque no es la típica de romance tierno.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **BY:** NewRusherBoy

-¡No estaba hablando con nadie!—gritó.

Técnicamente eso era una verdad a medias, por la mañana había estado hablando con Phichit, su amigo seguía insistiendo con la idea de abandonarlo, pero sabía que dejar a Viktor era peligroso, no solo para él sino también para su hijo.

En el fondo de su mente sabía que aquel hombre del que se enamoró ya no estaba, algo había pasado, no sabía exactamente qué, pero todo cambio. Ahora tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo, un ojo morado o la mejilla magullada, pero seguía queriéndolo de una manera que todos consideraban poco sana.

Intentaba luchar con los pensamientos negativos, pero a veces se veía vulnerable creyendo en cada cosa que el otro decía sobre su cuerpo ¿y si realmente es un gordo que jamás encontraría a otra persona? Después de todo Viktor le daba una buena vida a él y a su hijo, Yuuri no dejaba de sentir que era un jodido inútil, a fin de cuentas algunas golpizas fueron por sus propios errores, como olvidar comprar algo importante en el supermercado o planchar a destiempo las camisas de su marido.

-¡CLARO QUE ESTABAS HABLANDO CON ÉL!—la voz resonó alto por la casa. -¡ME ESTAS SIENDO INFIEL, ERES UNA JODIDA PUTA!—recalcó mientras su puño impactó sobre su mejilla.

El dolor invadió el rostro del más joven, se sostuvo en la pared mientras la sangre salía de su nariz y su labio, miró a su marido con una mueca dolorosa antes de ser impactado de llenó a la pared. Ya de rodillas lo peor venía.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde quien es el hombre aquí?—la voz lasciva y asqueroso en su oído lo hizo estremecer.

-Viktor ¡NO!—suplicó antes de ser arrastrado por el cabello a la habitación.

-¡NO! ¡ASÍ NO! ¡ME DUELE!—los gritos desesperados, el dolor, la sensación asquerosa y ardiente de tenerlo dentro en contra de su voluntad, el odio que venía con las reacciones de su cuerpo que desobedecían a su mente.

-¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES?—una bofetada. –RESPONDE—

-N-no—sollozó.

Su primera vez había sido tan diferente. Después de una cena en su primer mes de novios, en un cuarto adornado con pétalos de rosa y velas de manera un poco cliché, pero tierna, no entendía, por mucho que luchara con su patético cerebro –como a veces le decía Viktor- que rayos pasó.

Al terminar su marido estaba acomodándose el pantalón mientras lo abrazaba. Se acunó encima de su pecho con una sensación rara recorriendo su cuerpo, los dedos en su cabello como si de verdad hubieran hecho algo íntimo, algo consensual causaron que se relajara...

Tal vez si era tan patético y débil como decían, por no poder escapar de sus sentimientos tan repulsivos hacía el mayor, por no poder abandonarlo para protegerse y proteger a su pequeño hijo... tal vez se merecía cada golpe, cada falta de respeto o violación, pero no iba a pensar en eso.

Cerró los ojos recargado en su pecho, sollozo y quedo dormido encima de él


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece. La historia es mía.**_

 _ **Nota: El fanfic toca temas como el abuso tanto físico, emocional y sexual en la pareja, no es apto para todo público, si te gusta el contenido eres libre de leer y dejar un review que siempre animan al escritor ^^**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO VII**_

— ¡Ya no! ¡Por favor Víctor!

Una vez más los gritos de la pareja se escuchaban por el departamento, sonido de vidrios rotos mientras el cuerpo de Yuuri golpeaba un trastero, el grito adolorido del japonés mientras era pateado en el estómago por el hombre ruso, tantos gritos que erizaban la piel de los vecinos y transeúntes, que pasaban por ahí. Yuuri tosió un poco de sangre mientras lloraba cubriendo su sucio rostro, con el enorme moretón de color violeta adornando un ojo y sintiéndose la peor basura, porque no solamente lo sentía, estaba seguro que lo era, lo había escuchado tantas veces a lo largo de su vida que ya no lo dudaba.

—La próxima vez tendrás la cena a tiempo, cerdo asqueroso. —escuchó.

La puerta de la habitación matrimonial se cerró de golpe, y el muchacho de cabello negro trato de ponerse de pie, la puerta principal también se abrió con un niño corriendo alegremente mientras jugaba con el muñeco que su tío Phichit le compró. El tailandés miró a su compañero y mejor amigo en el suelo, rodeado de vidrios y se acercó alarmado, pero era consciente que todo el desorden significaba que Víctor estaba ahí, un paso en falso podría arruinar las cosas, no podía dejar que él prohibiera su amistad ¿por qué? Era el único que vigilaba a Yuuri en esa ciudad, y estaba seguro de que también era el único que evitaba que hiciera algo estúpido.

—Yuuri ¿estás bien?— una pregunta tonta.

Nadie que fuera golpeado hasta estar tosiendo en el piso podría estar bien, pero su amigo no iba a dejarse ayudar, y comprobó ya que el ataque frontal no era de ayuda. Colocó la mano encima de su hombro mientras intentaba levantarlo.

—Ve a casa... por favor... gracias por traer al niño. —la voz de Yuuri no era grosera, tal vez, necesitada. –Yo limpiaré—prometió.

Phichit iba a decir algo, pero se resignó, no servía para nada seguir discutiendo, además meter en problemas a su mejor amigo no era una opción. Se giró buscando a su sobrino antes de dar pasos a la salida despidiéndose con un gesto serio.

Con las manos temblando Yuuri terminó de limpiar los restos de cristal roto para ir a hacer la comida como le habían pedido en primer lugar, se miró en un espejo, el rostro demacrado en contraste con la sonrisa de su foto de boda, pero no había más tiempo de análisis, al menos podía tener a su esposo contento con una rica cena... aunque no tenía mucha hambre.


End file.
